The Return of Turmoil
by Tiffany Minamino
Summary: Chance and Felina are ready to get married but someone from Chance's past has different plans. Now Chance, Felina and Cassandra must find a way out of Turmoil's ship with Jake and Feral's help and put her out of commission yet again.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay guys time to continue the rest of the series. I realized after I finished Cassandra that I hadn't really given much effort in working on her friendship with Chance and Felina and her relationship with Jake needs worked on a bit too so this story's hopefully going to strengthen those._

Cassandra sat at her desk writing down another patients name and what their ailment had been, her grandmother had done it when she was alive and Cassandra thought that it was a good idea to keep doing it just incase they started to show symptoms again. She picked her head up when she heard someone knock on her door, she put her pen down and walked towards the door. She looked through the peep hole to see who it was, she hadn't been attacked since moving into the village but she wasn't taking any chances. She saw a kat looking around a big box and he held up a machine that she recognized as an electronic signature machine. She opened the door a bit embarrassed, everyone down in the village knew why she was so jumpy but she was sure that an outsider wouldn't.

"Sorry about that. Guess I'm just a bit paranoid." she said taking the machine and signing.

"Hey no problem. I'd be nervous if I was all by myself. If you had a boyfriend you should have him move in." he said taking it back.

"I would but where he works doesn't allow it." she said kind of sad. She had thought about throwing the idea out to Jake but she knew that he would refuse, and besides if he still wanted to fight evil as Razor he had to stay in Megakat City. The kat helped her carry the package in before tipping his hat and getting back in his truck and driving away, Cassandra put it away in a room that she had picked out as the supply room and looked around with a smile. The last of the decorations for Chance and Felina's wedding had finally arrived and she couldn't wait to start opening the boxes up and putting the decorations up. At the thought of decorations Cassandra snapped her fingers and walked outside, Jake and Chance had made her a garden not to long after she had moved in and she had planted flowers to use as decorations.

She grabbed her watering can and started to water her flowers, she was still amazed at how light blue she had gotten the flowers especially since she had never really tried to grow anything except her hair. While she was admiring her work she felt someone wrap their arms around her and kiss her cheek, she flung her arms up out of surprise and heard a surprised yell. She turned around to see Jake who was dripping wet "I'm sorry Jake. I didn't know it was you. You should of said something before grabbing me." she said putting her hand on her mouth trying to not laugh. Jake shook his arms and head trying to get some water off, he looked down at his clothes and sighed.

"Guess I should of brought a change of clothes too. I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you heard me." he said.

"No. I was totally zoned out. You can use my dryer if you want. Just don't walk past any windows. Don't want anyone to walk past and see you in your underwear or in your birthday suit." she said with a wink. Jake laughed and rolled his eyes before walking into the house. Cassandra followed him and showed him where the dryer was at, while he walked into the room she checked on some meatballs she had put on earlier that day. After awhile she heard the dryer kick on and a few seconds later Jake walked in, she turned to ask if he was hungry and had to turn back around to keep from laughing at his boxers.

"What?" he asked before looking down "It's a birthday gift from Chance." he said nudging her.

"Chance gave you underwear for your birthday?" she laughed.

"Well not the underwear. A gift card, I bought the underwear with a gift card he gave me." Jake said sticking his tongue out.

"Anyway do you want some meatballs? I didn't know if you got to eat at all today." she said grabbing a spoon to serve them with.

"Cass you're a mind reader." he said grabbing some plates and the meatball hoagies. Cassandra served the meatballs and sat down with Jake and talked about the up coming wedding until the dryer buzzed letting them know that Jake's clothes were done. Jake got up and went into the room, he came back dressed in his uniform and washed the dishes for her. While he was doing that Cassandra sat in the living room and watched tv, suddenly the movie she was watching got cut off.

"We interrupt your programming to bring you this breaking news." Ann Gora said holding up her papers.

"Hey Jake. That Ann Gora you told me about is on. She said there's breaking news." Cassandra said turning towards the kitchen. Jake walked out wiping his hands and looked at the screen.

"We've just got news that the villainess Turmoil has broken out of Alkatraz early this morning. The warden is still unsure as to how she escaped but it is rumored that it was an inside job." she said. Cassandra saw the look on Jake's face and she started to get worried.

"Turmoil? Who's Turmoil?" she asked confused.

"Cassandra I need to use your phone." he said not taking his eyes off of the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra hadn't fully understood why Jake had been so antsy or why he had had to leave so soon, he had called Chance and talked to him for a little bit before giving her a quick peck on the lips and saying that he had to go. She was sitting messing with her hair when she heard the roar of a jet engine flying past, confused as to who was flying past the village she got up and went outside. Instead of the steel grey color of an Enforcer jet she saw the sleek black Turbokat rushing over her house. "Why is Jake and Chance flying over the village? What are they looking for?" she asked to no one at all. She watched them fly from one end of the village to the other and just keep going back and forth slowly.

She knew that they had everyone's attention when she watched doors opening up and kats coming out, they all stared in horror at the jet that to them had to seem to be looking to hurt them. "Oh you guys are so stupid sometimes." she said before running into the village. All of the younger kats and kittens had ahold of their parents hands and were pointing up at the jet in wonder while some of the older kats watched it in horror.

"Cassandra what is that thing?" one of the elderly kats asked.

"Don't worry. They're just looking for someone who's probably out to hurt us. If they find them they'll catch them and take them away. For now just go back into your house and ignore them. We're probably making it harder to see who ever it is they're looking for." she said putting her hands on his shoulders and steering him towards his house.

"Are those the Swat Kats?" he asked as he walked backed towards his house.

"Yes but for them to help us we have to keep out of their way." she said walking behind him slowly. That seemed to satisfy him and he walked back into his house telling his wife to not bother the jet in the sky, Cassandra sighed and turned back towards the rest of the village. Somehow she got them all to go back into their houses one by one before she turned and glared up at the jet. She grabbed ahold of a device that Jake had given her a long time ago and placed it in her ear before turning it on. "You two are morons sometimes you know that? You had the whole village in a panic! What are you doing anyway?" she growled into it.

"Sorry Cass we didn't mean to scare anyone. We're trying to find Turmoil, no one knows where she's at." Jake said. Cassandra rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Have you seen any kats that you don't recognize at all while you were talking to everyone?" Chance asked, Cassandra blinked a bit. Something about his voice made her stop and think. She thought about everyone she had talked to but each and every one of them was familiar.

"Sorry no. I don't even know who this kat is that you're looking for." she said heading back to her house.

"Kind of hard to describe her. I'll ask Callie to send you a picture of her to you later. For now just go home. Stay home and relax, you hear anything weird just call me and Jake and we'll drive out as fast as we can to check it out." he said. Cassandra nodded her head before taking the device out and walking inside. She heard the jet go over her house one last time and head back towards Megakat City, she watched it fade away and went upstairs to get ready for bed. The last thought she had was 'Is this Turmoil character that bad?'


	3. Chapter 3

-One week later-

Cassandra and Callie ran around making sure that the decorations were perfect, Cassandra didn't know that it would be so hard to run around in flats and a dress so she hadn't really made sure the decorations were perfect until the last second. Once they were done they went back upstairs to see if Felina needed help with anything, it was a good thing they had because what Felina needed help with was getting her gown on. "I guess my mom was right about not getting the one that takes three of us to get on." she said with a smile when she saw them come up. Cassandra and Callie helped her shimmy into her dress and zipped it up for her, it wasn't to tight but it did want to catch every curve that she had which made it harder to get on. Once she was ready Cassandra carefully placed her veil on her head and flipped it so that it was hiding her face, Felina took one last look at herself in the mirror before her father came up. He took one look at her and smiled.

"There's my little ray of sunshine. All prettied up for her big day." he said wrapping her up in his arms. Cassandra and Callie couldn't help but smile and think about how nice it would have been if only their father had been as loving. He turned and looked at Cassandra and Callie "And you're friends look just as lovely." he said beaming at both of them, Felina elbowed him.

"No flirting dad." she jokingly said, "Cassie's dating Jake remember?" she said.

"Oh is that why she's the maid of honor?" he asked turning to her.

"Wait…Maid of honor? I thought Callie was the maid of honor." Cassandra said looking at everyone.

"I would have been but…..well you're dating Jake and it would just be to weird to walk down the aisle with him after the wedding." Callie said playing with her necklace.

"B-B-B-But the maid of honor is a big role. What if I forget something?" Cassandra said starting to freak out. Callie put her hand on her shoulder.

"You'll do fine. All you have to do is just hold on to the ring and hand it over to Felina when it's time to exchange rings." Callie said and Cassandra took a deep breath. Once they were sure that everyone had arrived they got ready to go, Felina handed Cassandra the ring and she placed it in a special pouch that Callie gave her and put it against her dress. They walked down the steps and got into line, Callie followed the rest of the brides maids before signaling to the kat in charge of the music to play the wedding march. Everyone turned and watched Cassandra walk down the aisle followed by the flower girl and finally Felina with her dad.

"Oh look how beautiful the bride is." said one kat.

"Isn't she just lovely?" said another. Cassandra giggled at the look on Chance's face and she could tell that Jake was holding in laughter as well.

"Nervous?" she whispered to Chance.

"More then you know." he croaked out and Jake patted him on the shoulder.

"Well me and Cass and Callie are here for you buddy. Don't expect Feral to grab you if you faint though." Jake joked and Feral snorted.

"I'm sure Felina's just a nervous." Feral whispered. They all stopped talking at Felina took her place by Chance and gave her dad a kiss. Once everyone had settled down the priest cleared his throat and began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Felina Feral and Chance Furlong. I've known both of these fine two kats since they were young enforcers, of course Chance was an enforcer first so I've known him longer. They've always made it a point to come to my sermons and I'm proud to say that they're more regulars then most of my older regulars." he said with a smile. Suddenly a loud rumble could be heard, everyone but Jake and Chance looked around. They knew what the sound was and their first instinct was to grab Felina and Cassandra and pull them behind them.

"Chance what's going on?" Felina asked. Before he could answer everyone had their answer. A giant ship appeared out of no where and both Chance and Jake let out a hiss, Cassandra gripped onto Jake tighter when she noticed that his fur was raising up.

"Jake?" she whimpered, he didn't say anything but he did tighten his grip on her. Once it was hovering over them a door opened up.

"I don't think so. Chance belongs to me." a female voice said. Before anyone could ask what was going on a light came out of the door and surrounded Chance, he looked around confused for a few seconds before he started getting pulled up.

"What the? Hey! Help!" he shouted turning and trying to grab a hold of something. Felina grabbed him and tried to pull him back down. When Cassandra realized that they were both going up she ran and grabbed a hold of Felina and tried to pull. It must of made who ever was running the machine mad because all three started to float up faster.

"Jake! Callie! Feral! Help!" Cassandra shouted reaching out to them. They ran to grab her arm but in the blink of an eye Chance, Felina and Cassandra were sucked up into the ship.

"Oh no! They've got Chance, Felina and Cassandra! What do we do?" Callie said turning to Jake and Feral.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do Ms. Briggs." Feral said looking at Jake. "We're going to get them back. Come on Clawson." he said running towards his car with Jake hot on his heels.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra woke up with a slight headache, she grabbed her head and slowly looked around her. At first all she could see was metal bars and the top and bottom was metal so she knew she was in a cage, what she didn't know was that she was in a cage hanging from the ceiling until she got to the edge and looked down. She let out a squeak and backed up, she looked around some more and saw another cage close by. Looking in she saw Felina passed out inside, "Felina. Hey! Felina!" she yelled. Felina slowly sat up and grabbed her head as well.

"Cassandra? Wh-where's Chance?" she asked looking for another cage. 

"I don't know. I just woke up. I don't see any cages up here but mine and yours." Cassandra said looking around worried. "You don't think that they did something to him did you?" she asked scared now.

"If they did they'll have me to answer to." Felina said showing her teeth. Suddenly a door opened from one of the walls and a tall female kat that was dressed weirdly walked in.

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked.

"My name is Turmoil. You are in my ship as my prisoners." she replied not even looking up.

"Where's Chance!? What have you done to my husband!" Felina demanded.

"Chance is not your husband. I stopped your stupid wedding before you tricked him into saying 'I do'." Turmoil said.

"Oh don't kid yourself. Even if you stopped it as far as I'm concerned Chance is my husband now. And he'll tell you the same thing." Felina said glaring at her. This didn't seem to be the answer that Turmoil wanted to hear as she pointed something at Felina that Cassandra recognized as a whip.

"No! Chance will be my husband and you will be my prisoner for all of eternity! You will watch us raise a family and I'll even force you to take care of the kittens while I laugh in your face! I'm the one Chance really wants and it's time that you saw that!" Turmoil shouted before walking away. Felina slumped down once she walked away and Cassandra felt bad.

"Don't worry Felina. Chance will still pick you over Turmoil you'll see. We just have to get out of here before she does anything to him." she said reaching for a lock.

"If she hasn't done anything to him yet." Felina said looking for one as well.

-Meanwhile with Chance-

Chance slowly sat up, his head didn't hurt him like Felina and Cassandra's did but he was confused as to where he was at until he saw the bed and then the female kat that was the bane of his existence walk in. "Turmoil." he growled, either she didn't hear it or she ignored it because she just smiled and crawled onto the bed next to him. He moved away from her which did seem to hurt her feelings.

"Now Chance is that anyway to treat your future wife?" Turmoil purred.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My wife is somewhere in this ship along with my best friend." he said getting off the bed.

"That thing you call a wife is not suited to be one. She knows nothing about you! She could never give you what I can!" she said. Chance stopped at the door and whipped around.

"You're wrong! Felina isn't some psycho like you. And she can give me what I want! A family! Kittens that aren't going to turn out half crazy like you!" he said growling at her.

"Fine since you really want to know where your precious Felina and Cassandra are at I'll show you. They're in cages and if you don't do what I want I will send both of them hurdling towards the earth! Take a look!" she said and turned the screen in her room on. Instead of seeing two helpless kats in cages all Chance saw was two empty cages swinging in the breeze which meant that they had escaped. Before Turmoil had a chance to turn around Chance had taken off to look for them. He quickened the pace when he heard Turmoil calling for her guards to look for them, he was just hoping that where ever Felina and Cassandra had run to for hiding that they were together and that he would be able to find them.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassandra and Felina were hiding in one of the air ducts watching all of the kats running past as they tried to locate them. Cassandra was trying to decide which why to go when she turned back to get Felina's opinion, she was puzzled by the fact that she just seemed to sit there not really caring that they were mere inches from getting caught at any time. "Felina what's wrong?" Cassandra asked scooting closer to her again.

"What if Chance isn't looking for us?" Felina asked tears forming in her eyes.

"What? Of course he's looking for us. You just have to keep moving and hope we run into him and no one else." Cassandra said heading back down the vent.

"But what if we do find him and he's on Turmoil's side now?" Felina called out.

"Joined her? Why would he join her? He's a Swat Kat. He fights the bad guys he isn't a bad guy. No way no how. You'll see. We'll run into him somewhere and he'll save us with his moves." Cassandra said flinging her arms and legs around and making funny moves. Felina laughed and crawled towards her.

"You're right. But how are we going to find him? We can't really yell out 'Hey Chance where are you?!' now can we?" Felina said scratching her head. Cassandra hadn't thought of that until something else hit her.

"Wait! We don't have to! At least if it's like it is for me and Jake." she said.

"If what's like you and Jake?" Felina asked.

"Okay remember a few months ago when he took me to the fair?" she asked and Felina shook her head yes. "Well what we didn't tell you is that I ended up getting separated from him. The place was so packed that I lost sight of him, I started to panic until something told me to calm keep walking forward. At ever little turn he had made something told me to turn, I ended up finding him at the arcade. He hadn't even realized that we had gotten separated until I told him. He thought that I was behind him the whole time. And you want to know the funniest part?" she asked and Felina shook her head yes. "I had been behind him, not right behind him but not totally lost either. The point is that even though I couldn't hear, see or smell Jake I still knew where he was and vice versa. I don't know what you want to call that but I call that being someone's soul mate. And if you're Chance's soul mate like I think you are we're going to find him." she said. Felina was going to shrug but stopped, just like Cassandra had said she couldn't hear or see or even smell Chance but something started to tell her to go down the vent and turn right.

"Come on this way. Chance is this way." she said and headed in that direction with Cassandra close behind her. They went through the vent twisting and turning every so often until they hit a grate, they both looked through as best they could when they saw a yellow tail flash by. "Chance?" Felina called out hoping that it was him. They both held their breaths as they heard footsteps slowly walk over to the grate, they would of screamed in delight if they weren't afraid to give their position away as a pair of black dress pants came into view.

"Felina? Cassie?" came Chance's voice. They both started to shake the grate out of excitement. Chance bent down and looked inside "Thank God you two are okay. How'd you get in there?" he asked with a look of relief on his face.

"Just unscrew the grate with your claw and come in. We'll have to pop it back in and hope they don't notice that it's not screwed in." Cassandra said. They held the grate in place as Chance slowly unscrewed all four corners and crawled in, Cassandra popped the grate back into place and smiled when she turned around and saw Chance holding onto Felina for dear life. She swore she saw tears coming out of his eyes, Cassandra felt her heart ache a bit since Jake wasn't there to hold her. After they were done hugging Felina turned to Cassandra.

"Okay so how are we going to get out of here? Even if we do evade Turmoil and her goons how are we going to get off of the ship?" Felina asked.

"That part we'll have to leave up to your uncle and Jake unfortunately." Cassandra said wincing at the idea of Jake having to get along with Feral.

"Well if it means getting us back then I know that they'll suck it up and work together for once." Chance said crawling away from the grate. "I hope." he muttered making sure Felina and Cassandra didn't hear him.


	6. Chapter 6

Feral and Jake were soaring through the sky as fast as Feral's jet could go, Jake had kept quiet the whole way. Feral's hands were holding onto the controls so hard that Jake was sure that he could see his knuckles turning white, after a while they had all but caught up to Turmoil's ship. "Alright listen up Clawson here's the plan." Feral began.

"You know I have a first name. And since you haven't been my boss for years I think you can call me by it. In case you forgot it's Jake." Jake responded glaring at him. Feral turned his head a bit about to say something to him about respect but the look on his face shut him up.

"Fine then. Here's what we're going to do Jake. First we're going to find a way in and then locate Felina, Cassandra and Fur…..I mean Chance. Once we've found them then we can all work out a way to put a stop to what ever Turmoil's plan is." Feral said.

"Well to be perfectly honest I think that the only plan she had was to get Chance to marry her instead of Felina. I just hope that she hasn't succeeded, Chance hates doing paperwork and alimony would just frustrate him." Jake joked. Feral chuckled a bit and noticed something off in the distance.

"Looks like we have company." Feral said. Jake leaned a bit to look over Feral's shoulder and saw several jets coming at them.

"Looks like Turmoil's figure out that we're here." Jake said sitting straight up again getting ready to fight.

-From inside Turmoil's ship-

Cassandra, Felina and Chance were running down a long hallway, Cassandra and Felina had their shoes in one hand and were holding up the end of their dresses up with the other. Suddenly they heard the sound of gunfire and stopped to look out one of the windows, they were surprised to see Feral's jet fighting with several of Turmoil's jets.

"What are they doing? Why doesn't he have back up?" Felina said banging on the glass.

"I don't think they expected to see this many." Cassandra said worried. The three of them watched them try to fight off Turmoil's women. It looked like they were about to win when one flew up behind them and shot one of Feral's engines, the jet spiraled towards the ground and they watched Jake and Feral eject out of the jet. They all groaned and looked at each other. "What do we do now? Feral and Jake put a dent in her forces but we're still stuck in here and Turmoil still hasn't been stopped." Cassandra asked taking her hands off the window.

"Well we'll just have to find a way to put a stop to what ever she wants to do and find a way to get off of this ship. The only question like you said Cass is how? I wish Jake was actually in here with us, he'd be able to come up with something better then I could." Chance said looking a bit defeated.

"Well how'd you do it last time?" Felina asked. Chance blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh well I pretended to actually like her and set a bomb but I don't have anything to place to destroy the control panel like I did last time." Chance said with a groan.

"Well maybe I could create one." Cassandra said.

"Create one? Are you sure?" Felina and Chance asked.

"Well I could try. I mean remember what I did when Dark Kat had me? Maybe I can destroy things. If I think about it enough. Let me try." she said closing her eyes. Felina and Chance watched as Cassandra held her hands out and slowly a small purple glowing ball formed in her hands. She bent down and placed it on a pipe close by. She moved away along with Felina and Chance and they waited, after a few minutes of nothing happening Cassandra sighed and her arms dropped to her sides.

"At least you tried." Felina said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I know but I really wanted it to work. Now we've got to try something else." Cassandra said snapping her fingers. As soon as she snapped them the little ball let out a pop and the pipe had a dent in it. Cassandra gasped and Felina cheered and clapped her hands together.

"Great now all you have to do is make bigger ones and plant them throughout the ship, so here's what we'll do. You and Felina go back through the vents and place those bombs throughout the ship. I'll do my best to distract Turmoil so that she doesn't try to stop you guys." Chance said. He saw the look on Felina's face and gave her a confused look.

"So you're going to go and flirt with another kat? Really?" Felina said now mad. Cassandra gave a shaky breath and looked between them.

"Well not really flirt, just tricking her." Chance said blinking in shock.

"What ever let's go Cass." Felina said walking to one of the vents and she started to unscrew a nearby grate. Cassandra slowly walked over and waited for her to finish, once the grate was unscrewed Felina crawled in and Cassandra followed her in giving Chance a sad look before replacing the grate. Chance sighed and looked down before heading off to find Turmoil and try to buy Felina and Cassandra some time.

-With Feral and Jake-

Feral glared up at the ship as it continued to float through the air, Jake was trying to figure out which way to go to get back into the city in the mean time. They had come out quiet a ways and neither one knew exactly where they were at. "What are you doing Jake?" Feral asked frustrated.

"I'm trying to see which way it is back to MegaKat City, or any place for that matter." Jake said still looking.

"Go back?! Turmoil is still up there and in case you forgot Chance, Felina and Cassandra are in there. We don't even know what's going on to them up there!" Feral said. Jake whipped around and glared at him. "Some friend and boyfriend you are." Feral muttered and turned away. He was taken by surprise when Jake ran and drop kicked him right in the back, he landed face first into the ground and glared up at him but the look on Jake's face made his heart skip a beat. 

"You want to know why I'm going back? I'm going back for the Turbokat! Unlike those stupid jets that you Enforcers use I'll be able to out fly and out fight Turmoil's kats! And as for Chance, Felina and Cassandra they can hold their own! In fact they can hold their own separately better then you can!" at this Jake picked Feral up and pointed a claw in Feral's face. "And the next time you suggest anything happing to them especially my girlfriend your back won't be the only thing hurting." he growled before pushing Feral back and walking away. 


	7. Chapter 7

-With Felina and Cassandra-

Felina and Cassandra were crawling through the vents when Felina suddenly stopped and scrunched down. "What? What is it? Did you see some of Turmoil's kats?" Cassandra asked trying to see up ahead of her. Instead of responding Felina just let out a sigh before quietly sobbing. "Wha? Hey Felina what's wrong?" Cassandra asked concerned down, she scooted closer to the other kat and wrapped an arm around her.

"I-I-I don't know. I'm not even ma-ma-ma-mad at Chance anymore. I've been acting like this for like a week or two now. I have no idea what's wrong with me. Just ask Jake when we get out of here, I've been so….I don't know….moody I guess." Felina said. Cassandra gave her a sad smile before patting her head.

"I'm sure it'll be okay. I'm sure that Chance isn't going to hold that against you. Maybe it was from the stress of the wedding and since Turmoil interrupted it you're still stressed, maybe even more so. Come on it'll be okay, we've just got to do our end of the bargain and hope that Chance can buy us some time." Cassandra said. She went to pat one of Felina's arms on her way through but her hand accidentally landed on her stomach, there was a quick flash and Cassandra gasped as she saw nothing but a dimly lit area and what looked like a creature that she swore was a developing kitten squirming around. She moved her hand and the vision went away, she slowly turned her head towards Felina who looked confused.

"What? Cassandra what is it?" Felina asked.

"Uh…nothing…nothing at all. Let's just hurry up and find those control panels and get back to Chance. The sooner we find a way out of here the better. I think I'm starting to hate tight spaces." Cassandra muttered not making eye contact.

"Okay…..I just hope that we can get our dresses cleaned after this. I'm sure we're gathering a lot of dust crawling through here. Your sister will kill you if she sees that dress ruined." Felina said with a slight giggle. Cassandra let out a giggle herself but if Felina had been paying attention she would of known that it wasn't as light hearted as hers. And if she had seen Cassandra's face she would of demanded to know what was wrong.

'There's no way…is there? I mean Felina would of known if she was….maybe…maybe with trying to get ready for her wedding she just forgot to double check…..should I tell her? Should I tell Chance? If I do when should I? Before or after we're out of here? What if it isn't safe for Felina to be crawling around like this? Oh! I should of gone to med school like Callie wanted! If we get out of here I'm taking her up on that offer.' Cassandra said her heart beating a mile a minute.

-Meanwhile with Chance-

Chance walked around surprised at the fact that Turmoil didn't have her kat crawling all over the place. Finally he found Turmoil standing at one of the panels 'I've got to get her away from that panel so that Cassandra can get that one too.' Chance cleared his throat and Turmoil jumped and turned around, Chance took a deep breath and closed his eyes before looking back up at her. "Um I've been looking for you all over the place." he said.

"Oh? And where is that annoying she-kat that claimed she was going to marry you?" she asked crossing her arms. Chance opened and closed his mouth a few times, he hadn't even thought of what excuse to give her as to why Felina and Cassandra weren't with him.

"Uh um well. I told her that I didn't want to marry her. That I had feelings for someone else. Poor thing didn't take it to well, she ran off crying and that black and white she-kat that my buddy just can't seem to live without took off after her." Chance said trying to look annoyed. 'Oh boy if Jake and Cass every find out what I said I might be in big trouble.' he thought grimacing inside. Cassandra was his best friend, maybe not as much as Jake but he still saw her as one and it made him sick a little to act like she meant nothing to him. In reality if anything happened to her he would never forgive himself even if Jake did.

"Well at least you've come to your senses." Turmoil said walking over to him, he could tell that she was trying to look attractive to him by swaying her hips and he had to keep from laughing. The only time he had seen anyone do that was when he accidentally caught Cass dancing to some song on her phone, she hadn't heard him come in since she had her ear buds in and he had started to laugh and mimic her. When she had caught him she had swatted at him a few times before calming down and holding her hands out, confused Chance just looked at her.

"Jake said that you have no clue how to dance. I'll teach you." she said. At first he had refused but when she pouted and said that her feelings would be hurt he gave in, they had to been at it for a few hours when Jake had walked in. His mouth was wide open and he looked shocked, Chance was afraid that he was going to explode or something but what he said shocked him.

"Chance. You can dance now! I never thought I'd live to see it!" Jake said with a laugh. Cassandra burst into laughter and Chance stood and pouted. Chance had to blink back tears for a second before clearing his throat, he saw how Turmoil was looking at him. Before he had time to think of what to say she gave him a quick peck on the lips and Chance had to try to not throw up right in front of her. He grimaced when he swallowed the bile back down 'Not the most tastiest thing I've swallowed.' he thought sticking his tongue out. Turmoil paid him no mind since she wasn't even looking at him at the moment, Chance looked down at the grate to see if Cassandra and Felicia were watching. When he didn't see them he breathed a sigh of relief, he heard a light chuckle come from Turmoil and he turned towards her.

"This is perfect! With you by my side MegaKat City will have no chance to defend themselves against me! Without T-Bone to pilot the TurboKat your little buddy Jake or should I say Razor will not be able to stop me!" she said her hand balled up, she raised them above her head and Chance felt sick for a different reason. He hadn't thought about it, how was Jake going to help him? He didn't know if Jake could pilot the TurboKat by himself. He looked at the sky through the window in front of them and prayed to every God in every religion to help Jake and Feral find a way to get to them and help them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright men I've gathered you here because you're the best of the best. As you may or may not know by now the villainess Turmoil has returned." Feral said using his pointer to tap on the picture of Turmoil that flashed on to the white screen, several pictures of her in her prison outfit flashed on the screen before going to a picture of her ship. "She has captured two residents of MegaCat city. Chance Furlong." he paused and tapped on a picture of Chance in his junk yard outfit before switching to his Swat Kats outfit "Also known as the Swat Kat T-Bone which poses a huge problem. Chance was one of the best just like all of you so that leaves us crippled to begin with. Anyway the other resident of our fine city is my niece Felina Feral." he said swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat. "Again another excellent pilot and another blow to us but I have faith that you will be able to save them along with a resident of the neighboring village, the deputy mayor's younger sister and the girlfriend of Jake Clawson/Razor Cassandra Briggs." he said the screen went to a picture of Cassandra, it was one that Jake had taken when he had gone to visit her a few weeks before the wedding was suppose to take place. "The kats of the village depend heavily on Cassandra and she is a very very important ally of this city. I will warn you, she has powers that can become uncontrollable if she becomes to emotional so be sure to identify yourselves if you see her. She might accidentally attack you to protect herself and or Felina or Chance." he said. There was a loud sniffle from a corner of the room and Feral turned around to see Callie with a handkerchief up to her nose and one of Jake's arms around her.

He saw that Jake was only offering comfort to Callie and nothing more, his eyes were on the floor and his ears and whiskers were down as well. Callie didn't seem to want it to be anything more than comfort either since she was not clinging to Jake but did have an hand on his chest as if to try to offer some kind of comfort/assistance if she needed help leaving the room. He let out a sigh and walked over while information on the three hostages flashed on the screen, he bent down placing a hand on one of Callie's knees "Rest assured you two I will make sure we do everything we can to get them back." he said looking from Callie and then to Jake. "Are you coming with me Clawson?" he asked wondering if Jake would be able to concentrate.

"Two of my best friends and my girlfriend are trapped by that loony and you think I'm going to stay on the ground? I'm going to tell Felina to have your head checked after the wedding I'm going." Jake said glaring at Feral a bit. Then suddenly he smiled "Besides you don't have the best pilots with you now but you still have the best marksmen why ground him?" he asked. Callie stopped crying to look up at Jake and then at Feral.

"He's going. If anyone can get my sister back it's him. I know Jake will stop at nothing to get all three of them back." she said clutching her handkerchief.

"I just hope your sister isn't to frightened when we show up." Feral said.

-With Cassandra and Felina-

Felina and Cassandra were crawling through the vents when Felina stopped and placed her head on the floor. Cassandra let out a gasp and turned to her "Felina are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know. I started to feel sick all of a sudden. Just give me a few minutes to let it pass." Felina replied taking a few deep breaths.

'I can't keep letting her crawl in this dirt and dust it's not safe…but she won't believe me unless I tell her the truth.' Cassandra thought placing her hand on Felina's shoulder. She licked her lips before taking a shaky breath. "Felina…Felina you can't stay in here anymore." she whispered half afraid of what she would say.

"What? What are you talking about? It's to dangerous to be out in the open." Felina said looking up shocked. Cassandra closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat before opening her eyes again.

"We can't stay. It's not safe for you to be in all of this dirt and dust." she said. Felina let out a laugh.

"Cassie come on I'm sure we can get the dresses cleaned." Felina said and started to move back down the duct. Cassandra grabbed her arm.

"You're pregnant okay? That's why you've been so moody. That's why it's not safe for you to be in here. This dirt and dust isn't safe for the kitten." she hissed. Felina stopped and turned to stare at her.

"What?" she asked putting a hand to her stomach.

"You're pregnant we need to get out of this crap and hope and pray that we don't get caught out in the open." Cassandra said turning and seeing another air vent, she crawled over and kicked the cover off. She turned and held her hand out to Felina as soon as she was sure that the cost was clear. "Come on Felina." she whispered. Felina looked at her before looking around at all of the dirt and dust around her and quickly crawled over to her. Cassandra helped her get out of the duct and the carefully crept around the corner making sure that there was no one around.

After what felt like forever they finally found a control panel and both of them took a panel off as quickly and quietly as they could. Cassandra closed her eyes and concentrated, Felina's eyes widened as she watched a green ball of light formed in-between Cassandra's out stretched hands. She opened her eyes and gently placed the bomb into the control panel and the covered it up before moving on to the next one. While they were quietly walking down the hallway Cassandra's ears pricked up as she heard footsteps running down a hallway that would cross right in front of them. Luckily there was a doorway that no one was coming out of, Cassandra grabbed ahold of Felina's arm and pulled her into the doorway. Both of them kept quiet as they heard the footsteps run past the hallway they were in.

"Where are they?" one voice shouted.

"I don't know but we have to find them quickly! Turmoil isn't happy that we let those two go!" another one shouted. Cassandra and Felina slowly turned and looked at each other and waited for the footsteps to disappear. Once they did they both dropped their heads and let out large sighs of relief, they started down the hallway again making sure that they were doubly careful now. Cassandra looked up at the ceiling and for the first time forever sent a thought up to a certain someone.

'Isabella, Calista help us. Please help us. We need your help.' she thought before looking ahead again.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake closed his eyes and took several deep breaths as he tried to get his heart to calm down, Feral looked at his reflection the best he could "Are you okay back there Jake?" he asked slightly worried.

"Yeah just don't screw up this jet Chance will never shut up about it if you do." he said his heart finally slowing down. He was worried about what could possibly be happening on Turmoil's ship as Feral pushed the Turbo Kat to speeds that not even Chance had ever dared to, he understood that Cassandra had powers to use to protect herself but he didn't know how well she would be able to use them in a situation like this. He didn't even know if she'd be able to use her powers without hurting Chance and Felina or everyone who was coming to help them. He looked up after rubbing his eyes and swore he saw someone out of the corner of his eye which was impossible since Feral had demanded that they fly in a v-formation. He turned his head to the right slightly and let out a short gasp when he saw Isabelle for a second, he shook his head not believing that he had just seen that when he turned his head to the left and swore he saw Callista.

"Jake…..Jake are you listening to me?" Feral asked a slight growl in his voice.

"Huh what? What did you say Feral?" Jake asked seemingly coming out a daze.

"Look if you're not fit to join in this rescue mission just let me know and I'll leave you in the jet." Feral said glaring at his reflection.

"Well I'm coming with you because I am fit to join in the rescue…..it's just that…I thought I saw something." Jake admitted looking down. He expected Feral to tell him that he obviously wasn't fit to join but what he said after a long pause surprised him.

"Was it Isabelle and Callista?" he asked not looking at his reflection.

"What? Yeah how'd you know?" Jake asked puzzled.

"Because I saw them too. I don't know what it means but I think that it's a sign that they've decided to lend a hand in this. Who knows maybe they're keeping Chance, Felina and Cassandra safe until we get there." Feral said.

"Well let's hope that's what it means and that we're not going crazy." Jake said leaning back in his seat.

-Back on the ship-

Chance paced back and forth in the room trying to find a way out, as soon as it had become clear to Turmoil that Chance was in on Cassandra and Felina's escape she had shoved him into the room and locked the door with no way for him to get out. He slumped to the ground after what had to have been his hundredth attempt to break the door down, "We're suppose to be married right now." he muttered to himself when he spotted and air vent. He placed his head in his hands and tried to think of another way out when he felt someone gently stroke the top of his head, he slowly looked up and let out a gasp when he saw Isabelle bent over stroking his head and smiling down at him.

"It'll be okay Chance. I'm going to help the three of you get out of here along with Callista. It might take some doing but I'm going to try to get the door open, it's an electrical lock so maybe I can cause it to let you out." she said. Her voice sounded so soft and reassuring and Chance had to slight feeling that he was talking to a long lost loved one. She faded away and Chance's ears dropped thinking that he had used up all of her energy just talking to him when he heard the lock make a few beeping noises and then the door came open. Chance stood up fully expecting Isabelle to be standing on the other side only to see no one, he sent her a silent thanks anyway and started walking down the hallway hoping that he would find what air vent Felina and Cassandra were in before someone found him.


	10. Chapter 10

Felina and Cassandra had made it a good way around the ship, they had tucked themselves into any small space they could. After they were half way around the ship Felina stopped and bent over "Felina what is it? What's wrong?" Cassandra asked.

"Nausea. I should of known, I get these off and on since well you know. I'm just glad I never puke as well." Felina said.

"Oh yeah that wouldn't end well of us right now." Cassandra said looking around to make sure no one was coming for them. After a few minutes Felina straightened up and took a few deep breaths.

"Normally it passes faster than this." Felina said puzzled.

"Felina this place is dusty, you need cleaner air. Come on, the fast we get these bombs into the control panels the faster we can hopefully get out of here." Cassandra said. After several minutes Felina showed that she was okay and they continued on, they had gotten a bit further when they heard alarms going off. They covered their ears and looking around trying to make sure that none of Turmoil's minions were coming before they heard a voice come over the loud speaker.

"Everyone to their jets. I repeat everyone to their jets, the Enforcers are on their way. The Enforcers are on their way." the voice said. Felina and Cassandra looked at each other with smiles on their faces before hiding when they heard the sound of several footsteps coming in their direction, once the footsteps had passed they came out of hiding and walked down the hall a bit before they noticed a window and watched as they saw several jets leave the ship and then several Enforcers jets following them closely. As they were watching all of this go on they stared wide eyed when they saw the Turbo Kat fly by.

"Well at least we know that my uncle and Jake are here too." Felina said heading back down the hallway, they were taking the front off of another control panel when they heard a door open up behind them. They slowly turned ready to face their possible assailant but slowly lowered their hands when they saw it was just Chance.

"How far have you guys gotten?" he asked.

"We're over half way done…I think." Cassandra said counting in her head.

"Well then get the bomb put in and since everyone has left to deal with the Enforcers we can walk around no problem now." Chance said. The three of them started to walk down the hall after Cassandra had placed her bomb into the control panel and it had been closed back up, what none of them had known though was that Turmoil herself hadn't taken off with the rest of them and that she knew that Chance had somehow gotten out of the room she had locked him in and was currently looking for him. They turned the corner and were laughing and joking when another door opened behind them, they all stopped and turned around to see that Turmoil was right behind them her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"And where do the three of you think you're going?" she asked. Felina and Cassandra had already taken their shoes off since their feet were starting to hurt from wearing the shoes, Cassandra tossed her shoes to the side and got ready to fight. Chance gave them a confused look but Felina gave him a look that told him she would explain everything to him later.


	11. Chapter 11

Feral would have been having the time of his life if the circumstances were different but at the moment he was busy trying his best to not get the Turbo Kat shot down. He had to admit that Jake was still an excellent shot like he had been when he was an enforcer, meanwhile Jake was silently laughing to himself whenever Feral would fly the jet any way that wasn't right side up. He flinched when he heard something hit the wing and turned his head to see a scratch mark from a bullet on the right wing 'Oh man Chance is going to be so mad.' he thought flinching.

"Jake what was that?" Feral asked not being able to turn to see to well.

"One of us just had a close call. I'm not sure if it was from the front or back but a bullet just nicked us." Jake replied trying to will his heart to stop beating so hard and fast.

"Bullets are no problem. This glass is bullet proof right?" Feral asked.

"Yeah but I'd rather not find out if their bullets are capable of shattering the glass though." Jake said feeling nervous.

"Neither am I." Feral agreed trying to dodge the bullets that were flying at them. Jake watched as all of Turmoil's minions went down but none of the Enforcer jets were going down. They got closer to the ship and that's when both Jake and Feral noticed it, from one of the windows they could see Cassandra and Turmoil fighting while Felina oddly stood off to the side and Chance looked lost since he couldn't get in the fight as well which they both knew was something he enjoyed doing. They watched Turmoil's head whip around and a glare crossed her face when she spotted the Turbo Kat which gave Cassandra enough time to land a punch. "We have to find an opening or something." Feral said looking for where the jets were coming from.

"Feral once we get in there how are we going to find where they're at?" Jake asked.

"We'll just have to listen for the sound of fighting obviously." Feral said with a smirk.

"Well hopefully Felina jumps in. I don't know how much of a fighter Cassandra actually is." Jake said.

-Meanwhile with Cassandra, Chance and Felina-

Cassandra smirked to herself as she watched Turmoil fall backwards a surprised look on her face. She focused her energy into her hands and held them up, "Just stay down." she threatened before turning to hopefully the last control panel and showing Felina and Chance that she wanted them to remove a piece of it so that she could put one of her bombs in. After a few seconds they had taken a piece of metal off and Cassandra was concentrating on the bomb when Turmoil kicked one of her legs out. In her surprise Cassandra lost hold of the bomb and everyone watched in shock and horror as it fell to the floor. It bounced a few times before it started to glow, Chance ran over and went to grab it.

"Chance don't!" Cassandra called out but he grabbed it anyway and threw it into the control panel and covered up Felina giving Cassandra a desperate look since she was to far away and he probably wouldn't of been able to cover her up as well. Cassandra had about a second to realize two things; one the bomb was about to go off and two she swore that there was a shield right in front of her. From outside of the ship Feral, Jake and the rest of the Enforcers watched in horror as Cassadra's bomb went off followed by the ones she had already placed in the other ones both she and Felina had found. The ship let out a groan and started to go down.

"No! No! No! Chance! Felina! Cassandra!" Jake yelled pounding on the glass. Feral could hear several voices from the Enforcers asking him and each other what they should do, he was speechless as he watched the ship fall to the earth below before snapping out of it and turning the Turbo Kat down towards it.

"We have to try to find a way to get to them you idiots!" he yelled hoping that Cassandra, Chance and Felina would be able to get out.


	12. Chapter 12

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes and two things hit her at the same time; one they were falling not very fast but enough to cause several alarms to go off which wasn't helping her headache and second as her vision cleared there was the apparition of Callista standing in front of her while Isabelle stood in front of Felina and Chance. It took her another second to realize that other then her sore head she was fine even though a bomb had gone off maybe a feet or two in front of her, she looked up at Callista again who turned and smiled down at her before getting down to one knee. "Are you alright Cassandra?" she asked placing a hand on her head and healing her.

"Um yeah I'm okay Callista." she said looking over at Felina and Chance who were staring at Isabelle who had a smile on her face as well.

"You have to get off of this ship. Follow us." both Callista and Isabelle said turning into orbs. Felina, Cassandra and Chance all stood up but Cassandra turned around and looked back at Turmoil who was out cold.

"Cassie come on." Felina said following Isabelle.

"We can't just leave her. She'll die. I'll tie her up so that Chance can carry her." Cassandra said and she formed a rope from her energy and was surprised to see Callista and Isabelle offer her a rope of their own energy as well. "Guess I'll be able to do a lot of things later on." she muttered to herself.

'Yes you will. Just keep practicing and you'll be able to do so many things and all of them will be great because I know that you won't let yourself be corrupted like I was.' Isabelle spoke to her in her head. Cassandra smiled before bending down and tie Turmoil up, she flinched when she heard her moan and then she watched her start to squirm around. Turmoil's eyes slowly opened as Cassandra handed one end of the rope to Chance, he took it and turned since he didn't want to look at her and because he wanted to get out of the ship quickly.

"What are you doing? Let me go! I'll take you all on!" she yelled. Callista's orb zoomed over knocking into her head as if she had just hit her.

"You keep quiet!" came Callista's voice. Turmoil's eyes went wide and she stared at the orb before looking up at Cassandra who had Isabelle's orb floating beside her.

"You heard her." they both said at the same time. Chance followed Isabelle down the hallway dragging a growling Turmoil behind him while Felina and Cassandra hung back a bit with Callista.

"You know you'll have to tell him soon." Callista stated to Felina. Felina looked down almost as if she was ashamed until Callista's orb gently lifted her head and moved back over to be beside Cassandra. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Believe me you're not the first kat to become pregnant before she was married and you won't be the last. Just ask Isabelle." she said floating down the hall.

"What does she mean?" Felina asked confused. Cassandra chuckled a bit before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"When we get out of here I'll explain it to you. It's a bit long and complicated." she said following Callista down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

"Should of covered her mouth." Cassandra mumbled to herself after Turmoil started shouting for the hundredth time.

'I can make her mute for a bit if you want.' Isabelle said a giggle coming through.

'No.' Callista said and Cassandra was sure she would have been rolling her eyes.

'Yes please.' Cassandra thought and gave a sigh of relief when Turmoil's voice quit. They continued to drag her down the hallways looking for a way out when Chance stopped and looked out a window and waved Felina and Cassandra over, they walked over to see what he was staring at to see the Turbo Kat stopping by a huge hole in the ship.

"We have to find a way over there." Felina said. They watched as Isabelle and Callista's orbs sped off looking for the way to the hole, they traced where they were going from the other windows before they watched Isabelle's orb stop in mid-air before turning around and zipping off somewhere. They knew she had found the hole when they saw her orb appear, it moved up and down a bit before going back to them with Callista close behind. They appeared beside the four of them and showed them to follow them, they followed the orbs as quickly as they could and eventually they found their way to the hole. Feral and Jake gave them a look of relief before they looked at Turmoil who was still tied up in confusion. Felina waved to them letting them know that it was an issue for later. Feral pulled the Turbo Kat as close as he could

Chance leapt onto the wing first and turned around to help Felina and Cassandra down, Felina jumped next Isabelle and Callista helped her over and once they were sure she was safely on the wing they went back and helped Cassandra get over. She held onto the end of the rope and with Chance and Felina's help they heaved Turmoil over with a thump and a groan. Cassandra would of felt bad for her if she hadn't held all of them captive Feral carefully moved them away and they all watched as the ship crashed to the ground there were cheers from all of the Enforcers and they all landed Turmoil's crew had been defeated already so all that was left was to arrest everyone. While Feral and the other Enforcers arrested everyone Cassandra, Chance and Felina hugged Jake one by one. Jake held onto Cassandra for a bit longer before he turned in confusion to stare at Isabelle and Callista's orbs. "Is that?" he started pointing a finger at them.

"Yep. Don't know how but they showed up and got us out. It was weird too, I don't know if Felina and Chance felt it but while they were helping me over I swear I felt hands." Cassandra said. Chance and Felina shook their heads yes.

'Well that's because we technically were using our hands you just couldn't see. It takes a lot of energy to moved between planes so all we're appearing as is orbs. We don't have much time left before we're sent back so we got you out just in time.' Callista said. Both orbs floated over to everyone stopping at them one at a time and everyone could feel arms wrapping around them in a hug and then they watched as they slowly disappeared.

"What I want to know is if they have to spend a lot of energy to cross over then how did Jake and I see Isabelle on the way over to the ship?" Feral asked confused.

"Yeah and I saw her when I was on the ship. She helped me get out of a room that Turmoil had locked me in." Chance said a finger on his chin.

"I don't really know but I always got the impression that Isabelle was always stronger then Callista but that Callista could control her power better. I'm sure if Callista had tried that she would have been full bodied as well at least for a little while." Cassandra said.

"Hey yeah. Isabelle did tell me that she was using a lot of energy just to show up and short circuit the door. She must of shown up as an orb when she came back with Callista because she wasn't at full power." Chance said.

"Well just like a lot of other things that are unexplained I believe we'll find out when it's our time to cross over." Feral said "Now let's get everyone back to town and do a part two of your wedding." he said.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone sat down ready to start over with the wedding, this time though there were no floating ships and no abductions and the wedding went off without a hitch. During the reception Jake and Cassandra were dancing when a question crossed his mind "Hey Cass what exactly were Felina and Chance talking about not to long after we rescued you?" he asked and Cassandra let out a giggle.

"Oh that? Well let's just say that there'll be a little surprise here in a few months." she said. It took Jake a minute to catch on before his mouth flew open and his eyes went wide, Cassandra smirked at him and shook her head yes and looked over at Felina and Chance. It would be another month or so before Felina would start to have a slight bump and Cassandra was hoping that Feral wouldn't freak out when he realized that it meant that Chance had gotten her pregnant before they got married. Meanwhile Felina and Chance were talking between the two of them as well.

"You know they look good like that." Felina said placing her head on Chance's shoulder.

"Who Jake and Cass?" Chance asked looking over and saw what Felina was talking about. "Huh yeah they do. Give them time though, they haven't been dating that long and Jake doesn't want to make her choose between moving in with us and staying in the village." Chance said.

"I'd hate to say it but why doesn't he just move in with her if they get married?" Felina asked and Chance thought about it.

"You know…..I don't know. I'll have to talk to him about it. Do you want to take a break after this? " Chance asked when she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah someone's hungry and I have two choices either I can get sick right here on the floor or get some food." she said looking down. After the song was over Chance went and got her some food, at the end of the next song Cassandra and Callie walked over to her and sat down on either side of her.

"You okay?" Cassandra asked worried about her.

"Yeah just started to get nauseous because I got hungry." Felina said shaking her head. While they were talking Chance wondered over to Jake who was drinking some punch, Jake could tell that Chance was nervous about something.

"What's up?" Jake asked taking a sip of punch.

"Just worried about Felina is all. I mean I know it's normal to get nauseous but I just can't help but worry." he said.

"Hey she'll be okay. She got checked out by the doc yesterday and Cassandra said that he assured her that she was fine. Just sucks that she gets nauseous is all." Jake said.

"Well at least we picked somewhere within driving distance for our honeymoon. I'd rather not have her getting sick the whole time and yelling at me for picking it." Chance said. Jake laughed before taking another sip of punch, two of Felina's female relatives walked over and asked them for a dance when the next song played and the conversation was all but forgotten until the fifth song had started.


	15. Chapter 15

Jake and Cassandra sat on her back porch watching the sunset after they had said their good-byes and well wishes to Felina and Chance before they left for their honeymoon. Because of the wedding Chance and Jake hadn't opened up the garage not that anyone would of dropped their cars off anyway most of MegaKat City had gone to the wedding so Jake had the rest of the day off and decided to spend the night at Cassandra's place giving Chance a glare when he told Jake to keep it in his pants before he left. "You know I really love this village. I don't think it'd ever want to leave." Cassandra said sipping on some water. Jake slowly turned his head towards her his heart sinking a bit, he had been hoping to ask her to move into the junk yard with him and Chance next year but now he knew he wouldn't be able to convince her. There was one thing he had learned about her that would never change and that was that as soon as she set her mind on something there wasn't much you could do to change it.

Then Jake looked out over the vast expanse of land that Cassandra had finally gotten from her grandmother when an image started to form in his mind. In one corner of the yard he saw a swing set ready and waiting for any young kats to go and swing on it. He turned his head to keep looking and he swore he could see two young kats one male and one female running around the yard laughing and giggling as they played. There were toys strewn across the yard and for a second Jake wondered if maybe he had somehow gotten a glimpse into the past until he noticed that the male looked like him with a bit of Cassandra thrown in and the female looked like Cassandra but her fur was slightly different. "What the?" he muttered and whipped his head around when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" Cassandra asked leaning over in her chair and giving him a concerned look.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired is all. I might turn in early." Jake said standing up and stretching.

"Yeah I think I'm going to turn in to. I wasn't going to say anything but I've been tired ever since we were got back from the reception." Cassandra said standing up and stretching as well. They both headed to their respective rooms and both of them slowly drifted off to sleep, Cassandra was woken in the middle of the night by a giggle though and she slowly got out of her room to go see what was going on when she heard the sound of two little kats giggling again followed by the sound of feet padding down the hall.

"Ronan wait. That's daddy's room. We already got to see daddy." a little girl's voice came.

"Daddy? What the heck is going on?" Cassandra whispered to herself. She reached for the door knob when she heard a set of footsteps walk back over.

"Mommy's in here. I want to see mommy!" the little girl said. Cassandra blinked in confusion and let out a gasp when she saw the door knob start to turn.

"What is going on? What's happening?" she whispered to herself fear clear in her voice.

"Hold on Isabelle I'll get it." came a young male kat's voice. The door knob stopped turning for a second before it turned quickly and the door came open, there were gasps from three throats.

"Mommy!" came a cry and before Cassandra could say anything she felt a pair of little arms wrap around her legs. She looked down and saw a little kat that had black and brown hair her fur was black with brown around her mouth and on her hands, feet and tail. The male kat in the doorway looked like Jake but Cassandra could see small little hints of her in him.

"What?" she whispered blinking in confusion. Before she could say anything else the feeling of the arms had disappeared and she looked back down to see the little kat was gone along with who she assumed was her brother. Cassandra shook her head and she turned back to her bed. "I need to get more sleep and lay off of the wine." she muttered to herself but something in the back of her mind kept her awake for a bit longer. She remembered that her grandmother had once told her that she had seen visions of each one of her kittens before they were born and even Cassandra and Callie had appeared to her before they were born along with all of their cousins. "Is that what I just saw? But….that little one….Isabelle called Jake daddy I'm sure of it….are me and Jake going to…I don't understand. I wish my grandmother was still here to answer this for me." Cassandra muttered to herself before drifting off to sleep. As she slept four orbs floated into the room and transformed into Isabelle and Callista and the two young kats that Cassandra and Jake had seen.

"Are they really going to be our mom and dad?" the young male kat asked.

"Yes." Isabelle said.

"But they're not in the same room." the younger Isabelle said looking up and Callista smiled.

"They're not married yet. You still have a few years left before they have the two of you. It's not appropriate for them to be in bed with each other just yet." Callista said bending down.

"But Adler's mommy and daddy did!" Isabelle said and the male kat laughed.

"Yeah and he's going to be born two years two soon. We're suppose to be around the same age." the male kat said and the younger Isabelle stuck her tongue out.

"If he had been able to see them he could of warned them Ronan. And besides they were together longer then mommy and daddy were." Isabelle said. Ronan rolled his eyes before walking over to Callista.

"Let's go before we wake mom up. No reason to give her another scare." he said taking Callista's hand.

"I wish I had gotten to talk to her more though." the younger Isabelle said walking over to the older one.

"You'll get to when you're born." the older Isabelle told her taking her hand. After a few seconds they all disappeared not knowing that Cassandra had still be awake and had heard what they said. She smiled to herself before she fell asleep, when Jake woke her up in the morning he asked her what she was smiling about as they headed downstairs to make breakfast.

"Oh nothing really just had a really nice dream." she said wrapping her arms around one of his arms. Jake was a bit surprised by this since she had never been that affectionate but let it go and gave her a smile before heading into the kitchen to get what he needed to make the two of them some french toast.


End file.
